Return of the Guardians
by Mark the Author
Summary: Discontinued due to lack of intrest, feel free to PM me if you wish to adopt this story
1. Demons of Leaves

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Guardians of Time. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and The Guardians of Time is owned by Marianne Curley.

I am American, I've watched the English version of Naruto, My Japanese sucks. Don't expect much Japanese outside of the suffixes and names.

Complete summary: Billions of years have passed since the battle of the immortals above the ancient city of Veridian. The power of an ancient magician has revived one of the dead realms, returning the power of human life to it. Now the ancient magician believes his choice was a mistake and tries to destroy his creation with his near-infinite power and the help of eight other soldiers of his ancient Order.

* * *

*~Prologue~*

_With one final thrust of his sword, Lorian stabbed Lathenia though the heart. "You would kill me, brother?" Lathenia asked._

"_It is the only way for peace to finally be restored." Lorian replied sadly, before turning away, the biggest mistake of his immortal life. As he turned, Lathenia threw the knife from her hand. The knife flew through the air and lodged itself in Lorian's throat. Lorian grasped the knife, but already knew that, like his sister, he was going to die. Finally, the war of the immortals was over._

* * *

"_What of Lathenia?" Marduke asked as he slowly felt the effects of Lorian's curse._

"_Killed by Lorian" Ethan replied angrily, the death of Rochelle still fresh in his mind._

"_And Keziah?" Marduke barely sputtered out._

"_Gone, without Lathenia to lengthen his life, he shall die soon."_

"_Then finish me off, I can accept the fact that you wish to avenge the death of your girlfriend." Marduke said as he felt death's embrace slowly closing._

"_No," Ethan replied, dropping his bow, "I will not kill you, for that would only bring me down to your level." As the last rays of light passed over the distant mountains, Marduke took one last, strained breath, and turned to stone._

* * *

_A few hours later ~ In the underworld_

"Shit." Keziah muttered as he slowly felt his powers leave him. "Only a minor setback, even without Lathenia's powers, perhaps I still have enough power to grant myself immortality." Focusing every last ounce powers, Keziah let off an awful scream as his powers mutated his cells into something more powerful, more sinister, more evil. Keziah's body slowly transformed into a vulpine shape with multiple flowing tails, before quickly transforming into the form of a young, blood-red haired man.

"It has been many millennia since I have felt this young…I wonder what could have possibly caused this transformation? Perhaps the enhancements of Lathenia weren't as gone as I thought. I feel stronger than ever!" As Keziah admired his new powers, eight other members of the Order of Chaos entered the room, gasping for breath and tending to their wounds.

"Lord Keziah!" One shouted as he scrambled to his feet. "We are all that's left of the Order, Lathenia's gamble failed and now the demons or running amuck on Earth, it'll be impossible for any of us to return! What do we do?"

"Hmmm…" Keziah pondered, before pointing to the scrawny looking man in the group. "You, what is your name?"

"My name is Shukaku, my lord, but why do you ask?" the soldier answered, baffled by Keziah's interest.

"And what, may I ask, is your talent?" Keziah asked, slowly grinning.

"M-My talent is a slight control over sand, I a-also have the talent of causing a small amount of insanity in other people over l-long periods of time." Shukaku answered, wondering why Keziah was suddenly grinning like a maniac.

"What if I offer you all power, power beyond the power of mortals?" Keziah asked, catching the interest of all eight soldiers. "What if I offered you a way out of this underworld? What if I was to tell you that I have the powers to transform a dead realm into a realm once again capable of supporting human life? What if I tell you that you could become gods amongst men, capable of ending their lives with a simple flick of your powers?"

"S-Sir, what is it that you require to allow us this great pleasure?" One of the soldiers asked.

"All I ask of you is eternal loyalty," Keziah replied, "for once I do this, we will all be immortals in a sense. So powerful that no creature other than your 'siblings' and I could kill you. So, now that I've told you this, what is your answer?"

"Of course, lord Keziah!" One of the female soldiers answered.

"Perfect… Now then, open your minds to my power!" And with this, Keziah's power exploded outwards, catching all eight of the soldiers and transforming them into creatures that weren't quite humans, but not quite humans. Creatures that could look like humans, but could also look like giant creatures. With this, the nine Bijuu were born.

* * *

_CHAPTER 1, Leaves of Demons_

_Many billions of years later ~ The Village Hidden In The Leaves_

"Hold it off! The Yondaime is almost here!" A nondescript chunin shouted before being swatted away like a fly by a mighty tail. The night is October 10, the night the Kyuubi no Kitsune decided to attack Konoha seemingly on a whim. Suddenly, in a massive explosion of smoke, a giant toad appeared. A flash of light soon followed, blinding all the ninja in the surrounding area. When the light dissipated, the Kyuubi was gone.

_Six years later ~ Streets of Konoha_

"Kill the demon!"

At the sound of this statement, Naruto ran away. The mob chasing him quickly caught him and began the normal birthday present to the boy. After a few seconds, the mob was beaten back by ANBU members and Naruto was returned to his home, seeing as the hospital staff said that they were more than willing to kill Naruto.

A few hours later, Naruto found himself in what appeared to be a dream. Knee-deep water flowed through a hallway, pipes with a seeming blue glow along the ceiling.

"What the hell is this place?" Naruto exclaimed, confused at where he is. "This place looks worse than that sewer I hid in last week. At least it doesn't smell as bad in here." As Naruto explored the halls, an unexplainable urge pulled him down a path. At the end of the path is a cage with a giant kanji for 'Seal' attached to it.

"**So, you finally have decided to visit me, hmm? Come closer…"** a voice from behind the bars said. **"I was wondering if your brain had been fried by my powers."**

"Wh-Who are you?" Naruto asked, stunned at the sheer volume of the voice.

"**I have been called many names. Master, minion, brother, but you shall call me Kyuubi." **Kyuubi answered, grinning maniacally.

"K-Kyuubi!?" Naruto sputtered, backing up to try to leave the room, only to find the entrance gone. "B-But sensei said you had been killed by the Yondaime Hokage six years ago!"

"**Foolish mortal, I have lived for billions of years and have fought against creatures that make even the shinigami himself look like a mere pest!" **Kyuubi answered.** "The most that your foolish hokage could do was to seal me into this accursed cage. You are lucky that he found a way to use my own power to trap me here, or else my goal of destroying this realm that ****I**** brought to life would be complete!"**

"B-But, why would you w-want to destroy this realm? A-And why d-did you s-say that you c-created this r-realm?" Naruto stuttered out.

"**Pitiful, so scared that you cannot even speak properly. I will admit that while I didn't 'create' this realm, I did bring it back from a lifeless plane that had long-since been destroyed by the wars of the immortals." **Kyuubi replied. **"If it wasn't for me, your spirit would not exist. And for why would I want to destroy this realm? Well, to be blunt, this realm was obtaining powers not seen since I was a young boy in my old realm. If I hadn't been asleep, this realm would have been reset the moment chakra started to exist. And because of my inattentiveness, I was sealed away by the power that I once controlled. At least you mortals have, for the most part, only unlocked basic magic and not individual talents. The closest you have to that are your 'Kekkei Genkai' that your village worships so much. Back when I was young, it was possible for people to read minds, to control objects with thought alone, and even to teleport instantaneously between two different locations!"**

"W-Wow, such powers used to exist? Can I learn them? Please?" Naruto begged, the innocence of his young age showing through even in the presence of such a powerful creature.

"**You? Learn powers lost for billions of years? Ha! Though it may be possible, why would I, the strongest of the bijuu, even bother to allow you these powers?"** Kyuubi asked, angry at the mere thought of such powers returning.

"B-Because if I'm weak, th-that means that if I die, w-wouldn't that also kill you?" Naruto replied, trying to use reason to get the powers.

"**Bah!" **Kyuubi rebutted, **"All that would accomplish is dropping us both back in the underworld. Realm travel would use a lot of energy, but it is possible. How else do you think I got here in the first place?"**

"W-Well," Naruto began to reply, "it w-would take a lot less effort if you j-just teach me how to use my powers now. It m-might let me l-live longer."

"**While it might be true, I still don't want these powers to resurface." Kyuubi replied after a moment of thought.**

"W-Well fine!" Naruto replied, "I won't stop bugging you until you give me these powers!"

"**And why do you think that would work? I have the patience to bring a realm to life. What could you even possibly think of doing that wo-"**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Naruto interrupted with, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"**And what exactly did that accomplish other th-"**

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"**Would you cut th-"**

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"**St-"**

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"**Would you just sh-"**

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"**ALRIGHT!!! I GET IT!!! If you're going to do that for the rest of your life or until I give you these powers, then I might as well just give you some now!" **Kyuubi, replied before smugly thinking, _**'If he wants these powers, I'll give him a gift that will cause him so much pain that he'll go crazy.' **_**"Okay, I'll give you two powers, just as a gift. If you work hard enough, I'll give you a third. Now, you'll have to work incredibly hard to control these abilities. The first I'm giving you is the ability to control objects with thought, though at first you will most likely require a good deal of chakra at first to get it to work. The other gift I'm giving you is called 'Truth seeing'.**

"Woah!" Naruto shouted, "The ability to control objects at will! And truth seeing means I will be able to tell when people are lying, right?"

"**Something like that." **Kyuubi answered, a hint of demented humor in his voice. **"Now, I believe that it is time for you to wake up. I hope to never see you again!"**

* * *

First chapter is complete! I would like to know what you readers think about this story. And for all of you, Marianne Curley's _Guardians of Time_ Trilogy (The Named, The Dark, and The Key) are great books for teenagers and young adults. Also, if you want to know what Truth Seeing is, well…Either read those books or wait for chapter 2!

For all of you who don't know, Immortal is a term not used lightly. It means that you are ageless and cannot die from normal wounds or battle. The only way for an immortal to die is for them to be killed directly by another immortal. This means they can kill themselves. If, say, Sasuke had thrown a knife and hit an immortal in the neck. The immortal would have been able to pull the knife out of their neck, chuckle, and proceed to dismember that bastard. Do not be surprised if there is a lot of Sasuke bashing in this story, I hate his traitorous ass.

Next time: Naruto wakes up and discovers that all is not what it seems.


	2. Truth Seer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Guardians of Time. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and The Guardians of Time is owned by Marianne Curley.

I am American, I've watched the English version of Naruto, My Japanese sucks. Don't expect much Japanese outside of the suffixes and names.

_Okay, so I got emails that I am on story alert for a few people, but no reviews, oh well. At least I know that people are reading this and actually enjoying it_

* * *

Chapter 2: Truth seer

"_Are you reading my mind again, Rochelle?" Ethan asked, clearly annoyed at her probing._

"_It's hard not to when you're throwing your thoughts at me like tennis balls!" Rochelle retorted._

"_Don't give me ideas…"_

Naruto woke up as if it was any other day. After checking the basic traps that he had set up to stop intruders, he walked outside, only to encounter something that had him rushing back into his house, writhing in pain.

"What the hell," Naruto muttered, holding his head, "it was like everyone was talking to me at once, yet nobody event looked at me. Even now I can here some of their voices, their hatred coming at me now even more than before." As Naruto pondered this, he could come to only one conclusion. 'What the hell did Kyuubi do to me? I thought he only gave me the abilities to move things and tell when people were lying, how did…wait, maybe that's what he meant!'

(Flashback)

_**The other gift I'm giving you is called 'Truth seeing'.**_

"_Woah!" Naruto shouted, "The ability to control objects at will! And truth seeing means I will be able to tell when people are lying, right?"_

"_**Something like that." **__Kyuubi answered, a hint of demented humor in his voice. _

(End flashback)

'Damn, no wonder he was so smug about it! He knew that this'd happen to me.'

"**Exactly why I gave you that power, boy, what better way to torture you than to allow you to here everyone curse your name even without talking!'**

'What the hell?' Naruto thought, 'How are you able to read my thoughts?'

"**Do you really expect me to give you a power that I do not have any mastery over? I'll admit it, it is possible to block someone from reading your thoughts, and of course I have my mental shields up at all time. But that also means that it can work in reverse. I knew that this power could make you the greatest shinobi possible. Think about it, the ability to tell what your opponent is about to do with greater accuracy than the sharingan, the ability to probe others thoughts to see what they see, the ability to locate hidden assassins without any troubles. But this gift can destroy your mind so quickly that you wouldn't know the difference!" **To signify this comment, the Kyuubi launched a jumbled wave of thoughts at Naruto's mind, effectively forcing the boy to his knees and causing the boy the worst case of nausea that he would ever encounter. "**I suggest that you at least learn how to turn off this gift before going anywhere, but even then thoughts thrown at you can easily penetrate basic mental defenses and can even cause your mental barriers to break down. You're lucky, boy, that I can help you block out these thoughts. **

'But why?' Naruto's confusion growing by the instant. 'Aren't you just trying to get me to die so that you can be free?'

"**Alas,"** Kyuubi began, **"the path to hell would be difficult. I could be transformed into a lesser demon through death, or even into one of those pitiful Wrens that my old assistant Marduke used to love so much. The only way my safe passage can be assured is if I go through a different route, perhaps bound to your soul as you go on into the next world?"**

'But if I die now, couldn't you even then come with me?'

"**No, your Yondaime was a truly brilliant seal master. His seal, while binding my soul to yours during life, also would cause my soul to be directly sent to hell if I cause your death. It also would send my soul to hell if you die before the age of sixteen, so I at least need to keep you alive that long. Why else do you think I gave you those gifts?"**

'Wait,' Naruto sent through thoughts, 'how do I turn off this power?'

"**Pah!" **Kyuubi began. **"Just simply will your mind to stop reading the massive jumble of thoughts. I can sort through the ones that are around you to alert you to any potential threat. But remember, you also have to learn how to control your other power."**

"Other power…" Naruto muttered out loud after willing his mind to close itself to outside thoughts. "Oh yeah, controlling objects, maybe I should try it out." With this, Naruto tried to control objects the same way as he had closed off his mind, just by willing it. He started trying to get a chopstick to move off of the table and float into his hand, but nothing happened.

"**Try using your chakra with it, human." **Kyuubi sent, sounding clearly annoyed at Naruto's lack of knowledge.

"Erm," Naruto squinted his eyes in confusion, "what is ch-chag-chinkra?"

"…**This could take awhile."**

* * *

_**Indeed it could, but that's for the next chapter.**_

_**Yes, this chapter is shorter than the last one, but only because it doesn't have the massive prologue to it. Enjoy, and click the green writing below that says review, it will only kill a few people(hopefully not you!)**_

**NEXT TIME, TIME SKIPPED TO NARUTO'S AGE 12, GRADUATION TIME.**

_Crap, I'm gonna have to read through the REALLY old mangas for this stuff!_


End file.
